I want to make you smile
by Miss.Fireflie
Summary: B. a 15 year old girl who is haunted by her past. when E sees her at school he sees something is wrong and vows to find out what but the truth is dangerous and when Bs past comes back to haunt her,she and Es lives are endangered can their love survive? AH


HEY! i know i said that i was busy and that i couldn't update my other story (out of my control), but when i had the idea for this one i just had to write it!

please let me know if it's any good and if i should continue with it.

disclaimer - i do not own twilight or any of the characters :(

i also don't own the song i've used -evanescence do!

* * *

BPOV

It was a Monday. My first day at my new school. I already knew it was going to be pure hell. The secretary who was showing me to my tutor room kept staring at me in disapproval. I honestly didn't give a shit. So what if it wasn't exactly the uniform code. I'd wear what I want.

She stopped outside a room before knocking. Then she walked in.

"The new student, Mr. Thomas" she said before leaving. I walked slowly into the room. I looked at my tutor. He appeared to be about 40 and looked strict.

"Ah. Miss. Swan? Care to introduce yourself to the class?" he said without even looking up from the computer. I turned to face the class and there was a collective gasp and the whispering started.

"How does she expect to get away with that?"  
"Look at her boots!"  
"I heard she got expelled from her last school because she attacked the headmaster!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hello. My name's Isabella, but you can call me Bella and I just moved here from Chicago." Then I turned to Mr. Thomas. "Can I sit down now, sir?" I asked. He nodded and then looked up. "Miss. Swan...What...Do you know...Hasn't anybody explained the dress code to you?"

EPOV

I stared at the new girl, Bella, as she nodded in answer to his question.

"Then why have you chosen to ignore it?"

"I make my own rules" she said quietly.

I was completely mesmerised by this gorgeous new girl. She had mahogany hair piled on top of her head and thick black eye liner framing her chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing the black skirt that was part of the uniform, only, I suspected, a bit shorter than was allowed. Her legs were shapely and she as wearing black lace-up boots that went up to her knees. Some people might have thought she looked like a slut, but I thought she looked beautiful and mysterious, but very vulnerable at the same time.

Mr. Thomas handed her a face wipe from the packet on his desk. Bella took it and then slowly ripped it in half and put it in the bin. There was a murmur of surprise running through the class. Mr. Thomas stared at her. Neither one blinked and eventually Mr. Thomas broke eye contact. "Detention at break today. "Now go and sit down next to Mr. Cullen."

My heart started pounding. She was coming to sit next to me! But she still hadn't moved.

"Is there a problem, Miss. Swan?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"Yes. I'm new sir. I don't know who Mr. Cullen is" she replied calmly.

Mr. Thomas turned red, while the class sniggered. I could only stare in astonishment. No one spoke to Mr. Thomas that way without being severely punished. "Detention at break for the whole week. Mr. Cullen, raise your hand"

I snapped out of my daze and put my hand up. Bella looked in my direction and proceeded to make her way to her seat at the back of the room next to me. However, one of the boys, James, stuck his legs out when Bella walked past. She tripped over his legs and the class laughed as she lay sprawled out in the aisle. I found myself getting angry for Bella, which was completely unreasonable as I didn't even know her, but for some reason I felt the need to protect her.

I couldn't stand to see her humiliated, so I got up, and ignoring the stares I was getting, offered her my hand.

She took it and I felt an electric current between our hands as I pulled her to her feet. When she was standing she immediately flinched away from me, but not before I caught a glimpse of her eyes and that is a moment I'll remember for the rest of my life.

She had the most perfect chocolate brown eyes but they weren't happy eyes. There were so many shadows, so many secrets. Haunted.

"Thank you" she whispered before brushing past me to my, our, table at the back of the room. I followed and sat down next to her. "Umm, hi. My name's Edward" I stuttered, mentally cursing myself.

Edward Cullen never stutters. And I couldn't help but notice that she'd moved her chair as far away from mine as humanly possible. "Bella" she whispered back, turning slightly, but not looking me in the eye, and for that I was thankful, as I was afraid of what I'd see there.

"So, what lesson do you have first, Bella?" I asked, trying to make conversation. She shrugged. "History, I think"

"Really? I have Trig and History's on the way. Shall I show you where to go?" she nodded slightly and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Then the bell rang. I got up and gestured to Bella to follow me.

As usual, the class parted as I made my way out of the room (Oh the joys of being popular!), but when Bella tried to follow, they all pushed in front of her, so she couldn't get through. "Hey" I said loudly. "Let Bella through" I demanded. The class parted and Bella quickly walked past, trembling. As we walked out of the room, I ignored all the stares we were getting, but I couldn't help but hear the whispers.

"OMG! What is a guy like Edward Cullen doing with a bitch like her? She's not even pretty and have you seen those boots?" I hear Lauren Malloy whisper to Jessica, who was agreeing with her. Both of them were the biggest sluts in the school and gossip queens. Of course, they thought they were sexy and hot and stuff, but they were just fake.

"I bet she threatened him to get him to help her, the little emo." I ground my teeth together because I knew that if I could hear them, so could Bella.

On the way to history, Bella was silent and didn't look up from the ground.

When we were finally outside the history room, Bella turned to go in, but I grabbed her arm and was shocked to find that she was still trembling. She flinched again, when I touched her, but didn't pull away.  
"Bella, will you spend break time with me?" I asked

"I have a detention" she replied and shook her arm from my grip. "Thank you for showing me the way though, Edward". That was the last thing she said before walking into class. I walked to Trig feeling rather disappointed, although I knew she was telling the truth.

The morning went by slowly and I didn't see Bella again. At lunchtime, I went to the music block so I could practice my piano, as I wasn't hungry. I also wasn't keen on hearing all my fellow students and friends gossiping about Bella. However, as I entered the music block, I could hear someone already playing the piano. They were very good, and then they started to sing.

**Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello**

I quietly opened the door and was shocked when I saw Bella sitting at the piano. I closed my eyes as the song continued.  
**  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry**

The lyrics were haunting and Bella sung them beautifully with so much emotion. Emotion that she should be too young to feel.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

As the song finished, the sound of the piano was replaced by Bella sobbing. I wanted nothing more than to go in and hold Bella and comfort her, but now wasn't the right time.

Something had happened to Bella. Something bad and I was going to find out what it was if my life depended on it.

* * *

well.... what do you think?

please review. it only takes a second. :)

i'm also looking to see if anyone would like to beta this story for me, should i continue with it.


End file.
